looneytunesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Looney Tunes
[[Archivo:Looney_Tunes_careta.png|thumb|250px|right|Título de apertura de Looney Tunes utilizado en los años 1940s y 1950s.]]Looney Tunes es una serie de caricaturas animadas de Warner Bros. que se mostraron en muchos cines desde 1930 hasta 1969. Precedió a la serie Merrie Melodies y es la primera serie de animación teatral de Warner Bros. El regular elenco animado de Warner Bros. también se hicieron conocidos como los "Looney Tunes" (a menudo mal escrito, intencional o no, como "Looney Toons"). El nombre Looney Tunes es una variación de Silly Symphonies, el nombre de la serie de caricaturas musicales de Walt Disney. Originalmente la serie Looney Tunes exhibió composiciones musicales de propiedad de Warner en las aventuras de personajes animados tales como Bosko y Buddy. Los cortos posteriores de Looney Tunes destacaron a personajes populares como Bugs Bunny, el Pato Lucas, Porky, Elmer Fudd, Silvestre, Piolín, Marvin el Marciano, el Demonio de Tasmania, el Coyote y el Correcaminos, el Gallo Claudio, Sam Bigotes, Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzáles, la Abuelita y muchos otros. Originalmente producidos por Harman-Ising Pictures, los Looney Tunes fueron producidos por Leon Schlesinger Productions desde 1933 a 1944. Schlesinger le vendió su estudio a Warner Bros. en 1944, y el recién renombrado Warner Bros. Cartoons continuó la producción hasta 1963. La serie Looney Tunes fue subcontratada a DePatie-Freleng Enterprises desde 1964 hasta 1967, y Warner Bros. Cartoons volvió a asumir la producción para los últimos dos años de la serie. Desde 1942 hasta la década de 1960s, Looney Tunes fue la serie de dibujos animados más populares en los cines, superando a Disney y a otros competidores populares. Historia thumb|200px|Intro de Looney Tunes de [[Frank Tashlin con Porky en 1937-38 Producido por Leon Schlesinger]]En sus primeros años, ambas series, Looney Tunes y Merrie Melodies sacaban sus historias de la vasta librería musical de la Warner (quien había adquirido la empresa Vitaphone). Pero, eventualmente las dos series se distinguieron, pues Looney Tunes empezó a encargarse de los personajes más recurrentes del estudio, mientras que Merrie Melodies continuó utilizando personajes de una sola aparición. También, desde 1934 a 1943 Merrie Melodies era producida en formato Cinecolor y los programas de Looney Tunes eran en blanco y negro, después de 1943 Looney Tunes empezó también a producirse en color Tecnicolor mejorado. Las dos series también hicieron uso de varios personajes populares de Warner Bros. Para 1937, el tema musical usado para Looney Tunes era "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" de Cliff Friend y Dave Franklin; el tema de Merrie Melodies era una adaptación de "Merrily We Roll Along" de Charles Tobias, Murray Mencher y Eddie Cantor. En 1930, Warner Bros. se interesó en desarrollar una serie de cortos musicales animados para promover su música. Recientemente habían adquirido la propiedad de Brunswick Records junto con cuatro editoras de música por $28 millones de dólares. Por consiguiente, estaban ansiosos de empezar a promover este material para ganar dinero de la venta de partituras y discos fonográficos. Warner hizo un trato con Leon Schlesinger para producir las caricaturas para ellos. Schlesinger contrató a Rudolph Ising y Hugh Harman para producir su primera serie de dibujos. Bosko fue el primer personaje importante de "Looney Tunes", debutando en el dibujo Sinkin' in the Bathtub en 1930. Cuando Harman e Ising dejaron Warner Bros. en 1933 por una disputa presupuestaria con Schlesinger, se llevaron con ellos todos los derechos de los personajes y dibujos animados que habían creado.thumb|200px|Primera portada de Looney Tunes Una versión blanda de Bosko llamado Buddy se volvió la estrella de la serie Looney Tunes por los siguientes años. Con los animadores trabajando en el estudio Termite Terrace, debutó la primera estrella verdaderamente importante de Looney Tunes, Porky, quien fue presentado en 1935 junto con el Gato Beans en el dibujo de Merrie Melodies I Haven't Got a Hat dirigido por Friz Freleng. Beans era la estrella del siguiente dibujo de Porky y Beans, Golddiggers of '49, pero fue Porky quien surgió como la estrella en lugar de Beans. Este fue seguido por el debut de otra memorable estrella de Looney Tunes, el Pato Lucas (en 1937) y el más famoso del elenco, Bugs Bunny (en 1940). Bugs apareció sobretodo en la coloreada Merrie Melodies y formalmente se unió a la tripulación de los Looney Tunes con el lanzamiento de Buckaroo Bugs. Schlesinger empezó a organizar la producción de color de Looney Tunes con la caricatura de 1942 The Hep Cat. El último episodio en blanco y negro de Looney Tunes fue Puss n' Booty de 1943 dirigido por Frank Tashlin. La inspiración para el cambio fue la decisión de Warner para volver a lanzar solo los dibujos a color en la serie Blue Ribbon de Merrie Melodies. Bugs Bunny hizo un cameo en 1942 en la caricatura de Avery/Clampett Crazy Cruise y también al final del dibujo de Frank Tashlin de 1943 Porky Pig's Feat. Schlesinger vendió su estudio animado en 1944 a Warner Bros. La popularidad de la serie Looney Tunes se fortaleció aún más cuando los cortos comenzaron a transmitirse en cadenas y sindicatos de televisión en los 1950s con diversos títulos y formatos. Sin embargo, dado que la audiencia de estos dibujos eran niños y por las preocupaciones sobre la televisión infantil en la década de 1970, los Looney Tunes comenzaron a ser editados para eliminar escenas con insinuaciones, comentarios racistas, malas palabras, estereotipos étnicos y raciales, y violencia extrema. [[Archivo:Lt-porkylucas-bn.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Título de apertura en Blanco y Negro de Looney Tunes de 1943 presentando a Porky Pig y al Pato Lucas]][[Archivo:Lt-porkylucas-color1.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Versión a color del título de apertura de Looney Tunes de 1943 presentando a Porky Pig y al Pato Lucas]][[Archivo:Lt-porkylucas-color2.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Nueva versión a color del título de apertura de Looney Tunes de 1943 presentando a Porky Pig y al Pato Lucas]]La serie original de Looney Tunes duró desde 1930 hasta 1969 (siendo el último corto Injun Trouble, estelarizado por Cool Cat). Durante parte de la década de 1960, los cortos fueron producidos por DePatie-Freleng Enterprises después de que Warner Bros. cerró sus estudios de animación. Los cortos de esta época se pueden identificar por el hecho de que se inician con una secuencia de título diferente presentando una animación y gráficos poco estilizados en un fondo negro y una versión re-arreglada de "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down", creada por William Lava (cuando Seven Arts Associates se fusionó con Warner Bros. en 1967, los logos fueron actualizados, reemplazando todos los elementos regulares de WB con el logo , así como los nuevos temas musicales). Estos últimos cortos fueron hechos, obviamente, con un menor presupuesto y se veían baratos comparados con los exuberantes escenarios y la detallada expresión de los personajes. Los cortos de animación teatral estuvieron inactivos hasta 1987 cuando se hicieron nuevos dibujos para introducir a los Looney Tunes a una nueva generación de audiencias. Los nuevos cortos de Looney Tunes fueron producidos y lanzados en forma esporádica en cines desde entonces, usualmente como promoción atados a varias películas producidas por Warner Bros. Mientras muchos de ellos han sido lanzados en versiones limitadas para los Premios de la Academia, sólo unos pocos han conseguido estrenos junto con películas. La última serie de nuevos cortos terminó la producción en 2004, el más reciente Looney Tunes teatralmente-lanzado fue Pullet Surprise en 1997, que se mostró en cines junto a Cats Don't Dance. En la década de 1970 hasta principios de los 90s, varios largometrajes y recopilaciones especiales de televisión se produjeron, en su mayoría centrados en Bugs Bunny y el Pato Lucas, con una mezcla de material nuevo y viejo. En 1976, los personajes de Looney Tunes hicieron su entrada en el negocio de las atracciones cuando se convirtieron en las mascotas de los dos parques temáticos Great America del Marriott (Gurnee y Santa Clara). Después de que el parque de Gurnee fue vendido a Six Flags, éste reclamó su derecho a usar a los personajes en los otros parques Six Flags, lo que siguen haciendo en la actualidad. En 1988, varios personajes de Looney Tunes tuvieron breves apareciones en ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? Los más notables cameos presentaron a Bugs Bunny, el Pato Lucas, Sam Bigotes, Silvestre, y Piolín. Esta fue la única vez en la cual los personajes de Looney Tunes compartieron tiempo en pantalla con sus rivales de Disney - particularmente en las escenas donde Bugs Bunny y Mickey Mouse hacen paracaidismo, y cuando el Pato Lucas y el Pato Donald realizan su secuencia de "Duelo de Pianos". En 1988, Nickelodeon transmitió todas las caricaturas no emitidas en un show llamado Looney Tunes en Nickelodeon hasta 1999. A la fecha, Looney Tunes en Nickelodeon es la serie, que no es un Nicktoon, que estuvo más tiempo al aire en el canal. En 1996, Space Jam, un film que presentaba una mezcla de animación y live-action fue lanzada, estelarizada por Bugs Bunny y el jugador de basketball Michael Jordan. A pesar de su trama extraña y variada recepción de la crítica"Movie Reviews: Space Jam". Revisado el 23-01-2008., la película fue un gran éxito de taquilla, recaudando cerca de $100.000.000 sólo en los EE.UU.Jerry Beck. The Animated Movie Guide (2005). Chicago, Illinois: Chicago Review Press. e introdujo un nuevo personaje llamado Lola Bunny. En el año 2000, Warner Bros. decidió hacer de las librerías de Looney Tunes y Merrie Melodies propiedad exclusiva de su par Time Warner, en particular las de Cartoon Network. Inmediatamente antes de esta decisión, los cortos de Looney Tunes estuvieron al aire en varios canales a la vez: como Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon (como Looney Tunes en Nickelodeon), y ABC (como The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show). Las dos últimas habían sido series especialmente largas, y la decisión de Warner Bros. obligó a ambos canales a cancelar los programas. Esta es la razón principal por la cual los Looney Tunes son rara vez vistos en la televisión hoy en día. En 2003, otra película fue lanzada, esta vez en un intento de recapturar el espíritu de los cortos originales: la película live-action/animación Looney Tunes: De Vuelta en Acción. Aunque recibió críticas relativamente positivasJonathan Rosenbaum."Joe Dante Calls the Toon" (2003). Chicago Reader. Revisado el 25-01-2008. y ha sido discutida por los historiadores de animación y los fans como el mejor largometraje original con la aparición de los personajes animadosJerry Beck. The Animated Movie Guide (2005). Chicago, Illinois: Chicago Review Press.David Edelstein, Movie Review: Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Slate Magazine, slate.com, 14-11-2003. [http://slate.msn.com/id/2091232/om/movies/?id=looneytunesbackinaction.htm Looney Tunes: Back in Action] Boxofficemojo.com. Revisado el 25-01-2008., ha puesto el futuro teatral de los Looney Tunes en el limbo[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0318155/trivia Looney Tunes: Back in Action trivia at the Internet Movie Database.]. En 2006, Warner Home Video lanzó una nueva película - directo a DVD - de los Looney Tunes con tema de Navidad llamada Lucas y el Espíritu de la Navidad con una amplia gama de personajes que trabajan en una mega tienda para un estereotipo de Scrooge, el Pato Lucas. La película parodia el famoso libro de Charles Dickens, "Un Cuento de Navidad". Desde los días de la Consola de Nintendo, los Looney Tunes han aparecido en numerosos videojuegos, como el juego Looney Tunes para Game Boy en 1992. Y su versión para Game Boy Color en 1999; no fue un best seller y tuvo mala crítica. También han aparecido videojuegos para consolas posteriores como la PlayStation, ejemplo de juegos como Bugs Bunny: Perdido en el Tiempo o Looney Tunes: Sheep Raider. thumb|250px|Apertura WB con gráficos "abstracto-modernos de DFE(DePatie-Freleng Enterprises)" de Looney Tunes de mediados de los 60sthumb|250px|El logo [[Warner Bros.-Seven Arts usado en los últimos cortos de Looney Tunes]]Los personajes de los Looney Tunes han tenido más éxito en la televisión, con apariciones en varias series de producción original, incluyendo Taz-Mania (1991, con el Demonio de Tasmania como estrella), Las Aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín (1995, estelarizado por Silvestre, Piolín, Héctor y la Abuelita), Los pequeños Looney Tunes (2002, con una idea similar a Muppet Babies), y Duck Dodgers (2003, presentando al Pato Lucas como Duck Dodgers, Porky y Marvin el Marciano). También hicieron apariciones frecuentes en la serie spin-off de 1990'' Tiny Toons, del productor ejecutivo Steven Spielberg donde actuaban de maestros y mentores de una nueva generación de personajes de dibujos animados (Buster, Babsy y la pandilla), además de cameos ocasionales en los posteriores programas de Warner ''Animaniacs (también de Spielberg) e Histeria! más recientemente; Loonatics, una versión futurista de los personajes fue presentada en Kids WB, tenía gran expectativa de los fans aunque el show fue recibido con críticas negativas de las audiencias familiarizadas con las versiones originales de los personajes. Durante la conferencia de Cartoon Network en Abril de 2010, "El Show de los Looney Tunes" fue anunciado a estrenarse en Noviembre de 2010. Sin embargo, la premiere de la serie fue pospuesta hasta Febrero del 2011, y luego fue postergada nuevamente hasta Mayo del 2011. De los estudios de animación de Warner Bros. y el productor Sam Register, el concepto se basa en Bugs y Lucas dejando los bosques y mudándose a los suburbios con "coloridos vecinos" incluyendo a Silvestre y Piolín, la Abuelita, y claro Sam Bigotes. El programa tendría dos minutos de vídeos musicales llamado respetuosamente "Merrie Melodies" ("Fantasías Animadas"), como un homenaje a las caricaturas hermanas de Looney Tunes, que contará con los personajes cantando canciones originales. El Show de los Looney Tunes debutó el 3 de mayo de 2011. Aproximadamente al mismo tiempo, las repeticiones de la biblioteca clásica de Looney Tunes regresó a la programación de Cartoon Network. También, fue anunciado que Wile E. Coyote y el Correcaminos harán su retorno a la pantalla grande en una serie de cortos en 3D que se presentarán junto a las películas hechas por Warner. En 2012, Warner Bros. tiene otra película presentada esta vez en 3D: los Looney Tunes live-action. Controversia Estereotipos Un puñado de cortos de Looney Tunes y Merrie Melodies de la Segunda Guerra Mundial no son más puestos al aire en la televisión ni están disponibles a la venta por Warner Bros. debido a los estereotipos raciales de Afro-Americanos, Judíos (especialmente en los primeros dibujos, a pesar del hecho que los cuatro hermanos Warner por los que el estudio fue nombrado eran Judíos"The Warner Brothers: Albert, Harry, Jack, and Sam Warner". Revisado el 23-01-2008.), Japoneses, Chinos, y Alemanes (durante la SGM, como en Tokio Jokio) incluidos en algunas de las caricaturas. Once cartoons que prominentemente presentaron personajes estereotípicamente negros (y algunas bromas sobre las personas Japonesas, como se dio en Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs y Jungle Jitters) fueron sacados de distribución en 1968 y son conocidos como los Censored Eleven. Esto causó consternación entre algunos entusiastas de la animación, que sienten que deberían tener acceso a estos cortos; se ha producido cierto éxito en regresar estos dibujos animados al público. En 1999 todas las caricaturas de Speedy Gonzáles se volvieron no disponibles a causa de su supuesto estereotipo de los mexicanos, pero debido a que el nivel de los estereotipos fue menor en comparación a las caricaturas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y a las protestas de muchos hispanos que dijeron no sentirse ofendidos y que recuerdan con cariño los dibujos animados Speedy Gonzáles de su juventud, estos cortos se pusieron a disposición para su emisión en 2002. Esto duraría poco, ya que Cartoon Network y Boomerang dejaron de emitir los dibujos de Warner Bros. después del lanzamiento de la biblioteca en DVD. thumb|200px|Advertencia dada por Whoopi Goldberg en el [[Looney Tunes Colección Dorada: Volumen 3|Volumen 3.]]Además de las caricaturas más famosas, muchos dibujos de Warner contienen bromas fugaces o amplias que hacen referencia a estereotipos raciales o étnicos comunes entonces. Para el lanzamiento de Looney Tunes Colección Dorada: Volumen 3 se incluye una advertencia al comienzo de cada DVD dada por Whoopi Goldberg, que explica que las caricaturas son producto de su tiempo y contienen estereotipos raciales y étnicos que hoy en día se considerarían ofensivo, pero que van a ser presentadas en el DVD sin cortes y sin censura, ya que cortarlos y, por lo tanto, negar que los estereotipos existen es casi tan malo como la aceptación de ellos. Una advertencia por escrito, de forma similar a las palabras pronunciadas por Goldberg en el Volumen 3, se muestra al comienzo de cada DVD en Looney Tunes Colección Dorada: Volumen 4 y Looney Tunes Colección Dorada: Volumen 5 que dice: "Los dibujos animados que están a punto de ver son el producto de su tiempo. Estos pueden representar algunos prejuicios étnicos y raciales que fueron comunes en la sociedad de EE.UU. Estas representaciones se equivocaron entonces y se equivocan en la actualidad. Mientras que el siguiente no representa la opinión de Warner Bros. ni de la sociedad de hoy en día, estos dibujos animados se presentan como fueron creados originalmente, porque de lo contrario sería lo mismo que afirmar que no existían esos prejuicios". Propiedad A principios de la década de 1950, Warner Bros. vendió los Looney Tunes en blanco y negro (más el primer Merrie Melodies, Lady, Play Your Mandolin!, y los Merrie Melodies ByN hechos luego de la partida de Harman e Ising) a Sunset Productions. Warner insistió que los títulos de apertura y cierre sean cambiados para remover cualquier referencia a Warner Bros. Las caricaturas fueron distribuidas por Guild Films hasta que fue vendido a Motion Pictures para televisión. En los años 60s, Seven Arts Productions, compró la compañía. En 1967, Seven Arts se fusionó con Warner Bros. para crear Warner Bros.-Seven Arts colocando estos filmes nuevamente en propiedad de Warner. En 1957, Associated Artists Productions (a.a.p.) adquirió para televisión la mayoría de la librería de Warner Bros. pre-1950,You Must Remember This: The Warner Bros. Story (2008) p. 255.Warner Bros. conservó un par de caricaturas de 1949 que apenas distribuyeron, y todos los cortos lanzados desde el 01 de Septiembre 1948, además de todos los cartoons publicados en Agosto de 1948. incluyendo todo Merrie Melodies (excepto aquellos cortos vendidos a Sunset) y los cortos a color de Looney Tunes que fueron lanzados antes de Agosto de 1948. Diferente a la venta a Sunset Productions, a.a.p. pudo mantener los títulos de Warner intactos y simplemente insertar una careta de "Associated Artists Productions presents" al inicio de cada carrete así cada dibujo de Merrie Melodies tendría la canción "Merrily We Roll Along" sonando dos veces (mientras que cada Looney Tunes tenía ambas canciones de apertura tocando una vez). a.a.p. fue luego vendido a United Artists, quien se fusionó a su división televisiva United Artists Television. En 1981, UA fue vendido a 20th Century Fox, y cinco años después, Ted Turner adquirió la librería de MGM que también incluía derechos a la librería de RKO Pictures, además de su propio material pre-1986, la librería clasica de Warner Bros. y algunos productos propios de UA, en un intento, de tomar MGM. La compañia de Turner, Turner Broadcasting System (cuya división Turner Entertainment supervisó la biblioteca de filmes), se fusionó con Time Warner en 1996, haciendo que la librería clásica esté una vez más bajo propiedad de WB (aunque técnicamente ellos eran propiedad de Turner, con WB manejando las ventas y distribución). Al mismo tiempo, a partir de 1967, WB fue capaz de retener los derechos de "Lady, Play Your Mandolin!" y de Looney Tunes en blanco y negro, a pesar de que varios de ellos cayeron en el dominio público (Warner Bros. mantiene elementos originales de los filmes)—la mayoría de estos cortos de dominio público han sido lanzados en muchos vídeos domésticos independientes de bajo presupuesto. A partir de 2006, la producción de todos los dibujos animados de Warner Bros. (incluidos los cortos post-1948 que también mantiene Warner Bros.) están bajo la sombrilla de propiedad de Time Warner. United Artists (bajo la dirección de la pre-fusión WB/Turner de los MGM/UA Home Video) lanzaron oficialmente numerosas recopilaciones de los clásicos dibujos animados pre-Agosto/1948 en VHS y LaserDisc, la mayoría de ellos bajo el título The Golden Age of Looney Tunes. Hoy en día, Warner Home Video posee los derechos de video de todos los lanzamientos animados de Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' con WB en calidad de propietarios de Turner Entertainment—esta es la razón de que sus sets de DVDs Looney Tunes Colección Dorada incluyan cartoons de ambos periodos, los pre-Agosto/1948 propiedad de Turner y los post-Agosto/1948 propiedad de Warner Bros. Premios Cuatro de las caricaturas de Looney Tunes fueron seleccionadas para el Registro Nacional de Cine: * What's Opera, Doc? (1957) seleccionado en 1992 * Duck Amuck (1953) seleccionado en 1999 * Porky in Wackyland (1938) seleccionado en el 2000 * One Froggy Evening (1955) seleccionado en 2003 Premio de la Academia como Mejor Cortometraje Animado: * Tweetie Pie (1947) * For Scent-imental Reasons (1949) * Speedy Gonzales (1955) * Birds Anonymous (1957) * Knighty Knight Bugs (1958) Nominados al Óscar: * It's Got Me Again! (1932) * Detouring America (1939) * A Wild Hare (1940) * Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (1941) * Rhapsody in Rivets (1941) * Pigs in a Polka (1943) * Greetings Bait (1943) * Swooner Crooner (1944) * Life with Feathers (1945) * Walky Talky Hawky (1946) * Mouse Wreckers (1948) * From A to Z-Z-Z-Z (1953) * Sandy Claws (1954) * Tabasco Road (1957) * Mexicali Shmoes (1959) * Mouse and Garden (1960) * High Note (1960) * Beep Prepared (1961) * Nelly's Folly (1962) * Now Hear This (1963) Emisión Ver también *Merrie Melodies *Episodios de Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes Colección Dorada *Chuck Jones *Friz Freleng Referencias Enlaces externos *Looney Tunes sitio oficial *Looney Tunes en Wikipedia en:Looney Tunes Categoría:Serie Animada